


Опушка леса

by dear_prudence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События восьмой главы "Девять. Одиннадцать. Десять" глазами Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опушка леса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treeline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54793) by Subtilior. 



> Разрешение на перевод от subtilior получено.

Он вздрагивает от ледяного прикосновения к собственному разуму. Приходится закрыть лицо руками - всего на несколько мгновений, пока он слышит удаляющийся стук каблуков ее туфель.

Спустя некоторое время раздается чей-то ворчливый голос:

\- Ты же слышал леди. Пошли.

Дверь скрипит. Эрик вздыхает и поднимается на ноги.

\- Куда мы идем?

Хоулетт замирает на пороге.

\- Оно говорит.

\- Я говорю, - Эрик вскидывает подбородок. - Снаружи, да?

\- Оно еще и запоминает? Замечательно.

Такое откровенное несоблюдение субординации заставляет Эрика прищуриться. Он легко касается своей силой металлических пломб в зубах Хоулетта. Наблюдает за тем, как дергаются мускулы могучей челюсти.

\- Может, мы все-таки пойдем?

\- Думаю да, - отвечает Хоулетт, и они идут вперед. - Просто ты...

\- "Просто я"... что?

Они идут в тишине довольно долго, прежде чем Хоулетт отвечает:

\- Не могу я с тобой говорить, - и он прислоняется к двери, ведущей в гараж.

Их путь лежит меж шестью грузовиками, и Эрик ощущает знакомый запах нефти и бензина. Сталь приветствует его, словно старая знакомая. Эрику нет нужды разговаривать с кем-то. В конце концов, они выходят наружу, и Эрик вдыхает холодный осенний воздух.

\- То ты готов сорвать мою голову с плеч, а в следующую минуту пытаешься со мной беседовать, как ни в чем не бывало. Я ничего не могу сказать тебе, Леншерр, и пусть так и будет ради нашего блага.

\- Тогда не беспокойся, - Эрик изучает границу леса. - Там?

\- ... Да.

\- Давай наперегонки.

Лишь добравшись до деревьев, он понимает, что Хоулетт все еще идет.

Искатель уже начал свою работу, Эрик чувствует, как мягко поглаживают его разум. Он дрожит и приглушает свои мысли. Она отправляет ему нечто, напоминающее улыбку.

Раздраженный Эрик ждет. Это все ерунда: у него есть Зеля, чтобы бегать с ним. Поскольку Хоулетт все еще идет, Эрик возвращается в лес. Здесь очень тихо и темно, и он не знает, почему ему тут так хорошо. Он касается стволов деревьев, пока идет. Он чувствует, что именно здесь, глубоко под землей, находится просторный ангар, где они прячут самолет. Сила мягко оглаживает стальную обшивку. Леди Фрост сказала, что у них вскоре появятся новые самолеты. Это хорошо: ему всегда хотелось еще один.

Он скалится, услышав оглушительный крик.

\- О нет! Это же лес! Посмотри на меня! Я же пытаюсь сбежать! Думаю, впереди ничего ужасного меня не ожидает. Смотри, как я бегу! Давай же, давай, детка!

Напевая, он бежит трусцой. Эрик ждет.

Это не то, что обычно делает Хоулетт, поэтому Эрику достаточно легко подгадать нужное время, кинуться вперед, избегая выступающих корней деревьев, схватить жертву и пригвоздить ее к земле.

\- О. Хорошая работа, сэр. Эй, осторожнее!

Эрик видит шею Хоулетта. Темные волосы напоминают иглы ежа. Под кожей выступает позвонок, а на нем... металл. Он хочет вырвать его. Он _действительно_ хочет вырвать -

\- Леншерр. _Прекрати_.

Ворча, он все же отпускает Хоулетта. Отстраняется, хватается за обрубок дерева. Использует металл Хоулетта в качестве рычага, чтобы заставить себя подняться на ноги.

Хоулетт переворачивается на спину. В темных глазах опаска.

\- А теперь послушай, это важно. Я выдержу все, что ты на меня обрушишь, но тот, кто будет убегать, проходит под грифом "Х". _Хрупкий_. Тебе нужно быть с ним осторожным. Понял?

\- Да.

\- Никаких сломанных костей. У него будет мой пистолет. Понятия не имею, какой еще металл у него есть, но не трогай его. Просто поймай беглеца и жди меня.

Хоулетт кряхтит, вставая.

\- Ясно?

Эрик кивает.

\- Отлично.

Хоулетт пожимает плечами и вытаскивает из кармана что-то, завернутое в промасленную бумагу. Разворачивает... Сэндвич. Голод охватывает Эрика, и мужчина старается отвести взгляд. Он не может не слышать, как урчит в животе, несмотря на мысли об Искателе, о леди Фрост и о музыке, которая играла когда-то давным-давно. Может быть, отвлечет?

\- Эй.

Он оглядывается. Хоулетт протягивает ему половину сэндвича.

\- Хочешь?

Эрик кивает.

\- Так бери его, сэр, черт тебя дери. Мне, что, каждое слово надо проговаривать? - он поднимает брови. - Ты хоть дышать-то не забываешь? А когда ел в последний раз?

Он и говорить-то толком не может. Ржаной хлеб и мясо великолепны, но требуется какое-то время, чтобы разжевать и проглотить.

\- Могу догадаться. Это никуда не годится, - Хоулетт протягивает ему остатки второй половины сэндвича. - Скажи ей, что тебе нужно есть. Она же не может дать тебе раствориться в воздухе. Да ты сражаться в таком состоянии не можешь.

Эрик откашливается.

\- Спасибо.

\- Купил его в кулинарии в Олбани, так что с ним должно быть все в порядке. Помнишь ее?

Он не помнит. Он должен - ведь там есть воспоминание, да? - но он отрывает еще кусок, и больше его ничего не заботит.

\- Ладно. Оставайся на месте, - Хоулетт бросает ему яблоко и уходит. - Десять минут.

Эрик растягивает яблоко на все пятнадцать.

Он лежит на листьях, разглядывая опустевшие верхушки деревьев... крутит веточку между большим и указательным пальцами, когда ощущает, что парадная дверь открывается.

Эрик бесшумно встает и следует к границе леса. Прижавшись к стволу дерева, он смотрит, как Хоулетт размахивает руками. На таком расстоянии невозможно услышать его голос, но Эрик и так догадывается, что он говорит.

Рядом с Хоулеттом стоит...

Кто-то, такой же невысокий, но намного стройнее. Сильные плечи под вытертой коричневой курткой. Руки засунуты в карманы. Волосы развеваются, когда он говорит.

Он шатен, но оттенок его волос вовсе не напоминает привычный каштановый. Эрик поворачивается, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть древесную кору. Всматривается и вновь переводит взгляд на человека. Нет, все равно не тот оттенок.

Его внимание привлекает металл. _О_. Значит, Хоулетт все-таки отдает свой пистолет. Человек не сразу берет его.

 _Скоро_. Эрик прищуривается и позволяет силе коснуться человека. Он так сильно прижимается к стволу, что чувствует на губах шершавую кору.  
Тот _**человек**_. Это же... тот, кто заходил в библиотеку прошлой ночью.

Гнев кипит, но Эрик держит его под контролем, тяжело дыша. Он чувствует крохотные частички металла: пломба, пряжка на ремне, набойки на ботинках.

А на груди человека стальной круг... что за чувство...

Эрик лишь краем глаза замечает пулю, летящую, чтобы пробить череп Логана. Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как человек устремляется к лесу. Бежит. Точь-в-точь, как прошлой ночью. _Шахматной фигуры_ \- он рычит - _коснулись_. Никому не разрешается заходить в его библиотеку. _Никто_ не смеет тронуть его шахмат.

Незнакомец лавирует меж деревьями, уходя все глубже в лес.

Для Эрика это детская игра: бежать бесшумно, считать повороты, выскочить из слепого угла и повалить на землю.

Он. Незнакомец - мужчина. Эрик чувствует сейчас, пытаясь усмирить жгучее желание зарычать, как следует тряхнуть его и _укусить_. Сталь... _часы_ , он чувствует минутную и секундную стрелки. Часы не зажаты в ложбинке декольте, они сдавлены жаром тела и холодом земли.

Извиваясь, незнакомец пытается перевернуться на спину. Эрик выбивает пистолет из его ладони и заводит руку за спину. Противник вскрикивает, но Эрик, прищурившись, хватает вторую руку и проделывает с ней те же манипуляции. Придерживает коленом, и незнакомец безвольно замирает.

\- Логан, - он дрожит. - Логан – какого черта ты смог подняться после такого выстрела? Я клянусь, я попал в тебя – я готов поклясться в этом…

И голос его совсем непохож на другие голоса. Он говорит с акцентом. Волосы... падают вперед, когда незнакомец пытается повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Эрик знает, что его не должны видеть. Леди запретила это. Поэтому он усиливает хватку, удерживая чужие запястья, а другую руку запускает ему в волосы... удивительно мягкие...

... кожа под волосами такая теплая. Смотрит на затылок. Точь-в-точь как у Логана... здесь нет металла, но...

Эрик не чувствовал ничего подобного, нависая над Логаном.

Даже не в металле было дело.

Он не может быть голоден, ведь только что съел сэндвич. Эрик судорожно глотает скопившуюся слюну и наклоняется вперед, чтобы вдохнуть запах... кожи.

Он запоминает этот запах.

\- ... Логан?

Его голос стал совсем тихим. Эрик снова вдыхает. _Мурашки по коже_. Незнакомец начинает дергаться, сопротивляясь.

 _Нет. Не двигайся_. Эрик находит болевую точку на запястье и нажимает ее большим пальцем. Сильнее стискивает нереально красивые пряди волос.  
Эрик слышит затрудненное дыхание, и его сердце гулко бьется.

Что же это значит? Он вспоминает аромат теплой кожи, но прошлой ночью он не был достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить его. Почему...

Эрик едва не задыхается и смотрит вниз. Вроде бы ничего не заметно, но он чувствует, как тесны стали брюки. _Почему?_

– Логан, это не смешно…

– Я-то знаю, верно?

Эрик оборачивается посмотреть на Хоулетта. Он едва не _рычит_. Но быстрое движение заставляет его вновь обратить внимание на незнакомца - или уже не незнакомца? - и усилить хватку. Кровь стучит в ушах. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, когда ездил верхом. Почему? Что за...

\- А я и не подозревал, что в тебе это есть. Просто взять и убить меня так. Черт возьми, Ксавье. Мое могучее сердце разбито.

Хоулетт останавливается возле двух деревьев, глядя на них, а на лице его отражается нечто, похожее на ужас.

Но Эрика это вовсе не заботит. Важно одно: Хоулетт не приближается к Ксавье - у человека есть имя - и Эрик скалится, склоняясь к распростертому под ним телу.

Он понимает, что хочет остаться один. С этим - Ксавье. Человеком.

Он не понимает, почему.

Хоулетт сокращает дистанцию.

\- Порядок. Я думаю, он все понял.

Эрик не отпускает. Рычит.

\- Он усвоил, - повторяет Хоулетт, раздувая ноздри. - _Достаточно_.

Напряжение достигает крайней точки. Жар, стук крови - он не может думать. Он не может... Он... Он встает на ноги, отпуская Ксавье. Хоулетт зол.  
Эрик не может думать. Ему нужно уходить - _бежать_ \- сейчас же.

\- Где пистолет, парень? - отдается эхом в его ушах. - А, вот и он.

Эрик сосредотачивается на беге. Достигнув дороги, он поворачивает обратно, заставляя свою силу коснуться всего, что ему знакомо: металла в конюшне, ручки двери в коптильне, грузовиков в гараже и самолета, спрятанного под землей.

Он чувствует, что часы уносят в особняк.

Эрик хочет ощутить это снова. Он велит себе запомнить часы и то, как сильно их желает. Ему приходится прислониться к дереву, чтобы перевести дыхание. Едва не пошатывается, вспоминая, каково это - _чувствовать_...

Он закрывает глаза. _Это ощущение_. Он поймет, что это значит, почувствует часы вновь и, возможно, почувствует и Ксавье? Он едва не вдавливает себя в дерево, до боли сжимая кору зубами.  
И шепчет:  
\- _Ксавье_.


End file.
